Consequences
by Amon-ra1996
Summary: AU of Lest He Become. One team member missing, one comatised who will take charge? Warning character death
1. Missing

Consequences  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X in any way; I'm just borrowing them for my story.  
  
Note:  
  
Hi this is my first Fan fiction story so I would really appreciate reviews.  
  
This is an AU after the final episode in Season 2. I have not watched Season 3 as Sky One in England are refusing to show it at the moment, therefore Lexa does not appear in my story as I don't know how to write for her.  
  
I know that I have posted this chapter before but as someone thankfully pointed out the need to me, I have have re-posted it with chapters.  
  
Sorry about that anyway.  
  
Chapter 1: Missing  
  
The first thought that entered her mind as she slowly awoke from the darkness of unconsciousness was oh god my head! To Emma it felt as if she had just been hit by one of her own psionic blasts but knowing that was impossible or at least should be she decided that now would be an appropriate time to actually open her eyes and take an glimpse of her surroundings to see if she could actually remember what had happened for her to end up on a cold muddy floor on what seemed the coldest day as yet this year.  
  
Doing just that see took in the scene surrounding her, there seemed to be several paramedics walking past casually flanked with the odd policeman while the rest of the emergency services seemed to be concentrated around a tent of some kind.  
  
Finally realising that someone was actually speaking to her she turned her head to the side to take in the picture of a young average looking paramedic.  
  
"Are you ok there Miss, you seem to have taken what appears a minor bump to the head" he asked while still casting a critical look over her.  
  
"What? A bump... Oh my god Brennan, the others!" she exclaimed with the big revelation that her memory had seemed to throw at her in one go. She remembered now, entering Naxcon to free Brennan and Shalimar, the confrontation with Eckhart, there escape and more importantly as they attempted to hang on to ground that seemed to be going askew. Her final memory before waking to find herself here was of her terror as she witnessed Adam fall, powerless to stop it and then how her own fragile hold had slowly but surely been lost.  
  
"Miss all survivors who have not yet been transferred to the hospital will be located in the triage tent for now, which is were I suggest we go to now to get you checked in" the young paramedic replied.  
  
A cold dread slowly began to spread throughout her body the implications of his words sinking in. For there to be survivors that implied that there was those who died today. She could sense it now the grief mixed in with the anger and confusion from the surrounding people.  
  
Hesitant at first to cast her mind out to search for those who meant the world to her, afraid of what she would feel from them or worse her lack of ability to link with them signifying the possibility of their death? However her concern overtook, slowly she reached out for Brennan's mind and was instantly assaulted with his anger, concern, shock and grief? Diverting her attention before she probed any deeper, the knowledge that he was alive and breathing being acceptable for now she found Shalimar's in much the same state except the anger was replaced with despair and heartbreak as if all hope had been lost. Emotions centred around Jesse, her farther, Adam and to her shock herself. Refusing to believe in what she felt she quickly tried to locate Jesse and Adam with her mind to no avail. "No, no, no they have to be there, they just have to" she whimpered small sobs escaping from her from her small frame.  
  
"Miss I'm sure your friends that you mentioned must be in the triage area worried about you, how about we go there now hey and see if we can find them" the paramedic cut in slightly unsure of the girl after witnessing her go into some sought of trance for a moment back there. Still he held out his hand for her to take in which she did muscle's protesting upon rising.  
  
The trek to the triage was short and silent but to Emma it gave her the time to bring up other possible scenarios which did not end in the death of her surrogate brother and farther, one being that Adam and Jesse may had simply being taken to hospital for a check over with Brennan and Shalimar remaining behind to search for her.  
  
However as she entered the tent those illusions were quickly shattered with the sight of Brennan a tear streaming down his face supporting the full weight of the blonde feral in his arms while huge sobs racked her entire frame. The grief from her descending upon Emma as if it was a blanket she turned to alert them of her presence with the one thought repeating in her mind "it's bad if Brennan is openly crying, it's bad if Brennan is openly crying"  
  
"EMMA! Ohmygodyourealive"! Shalimar began to rant after flinging herself in Emma's arms.  
  
Emma returning the embrace warmly whispered her most feared question, "Where's Adam and Jesse? I tried to locate them with my powers but I can't get anything, it's as if their not here".  
  
"Adam was taken to the hospital about ten minutes ago" Shalimar answered her voice low pitched "he's in bad condition Emma, real bad condition the paramedics said he may not make it to the hospital".  
  
Swallowing the lump in her throat Emma looked at Brennan for him to continue as Shalimar began to sob quietly again now hanging on to Emma as if her life depended upon, it unusual behaviour for the feral.  
  
"We can't find Jesse anywhere, there's no answer from his comm. link, the ambulance service haven't picked him up and the police have told us the only other explanation could be that his body has swept into the sea during the explosion" Brennan explained rubbing his face to erase the tears.  
  
They stood there for a moment then Shalimar sobbing into Emma's arms, Brennan just blankly staring for answers as if they would appear to him and Emma her arms wrapped around Shalimar as she realised then that Shalimar's farther had been pronounced dead some twenty minutes ago.  
  
"Come on we need to get out of here and back to sanctuary before the police start questioning us" Brennan stated devoid of all emotion now, his emotions pushed to the side so that he could take lead of their situation as best as possible. Grasping both girls hand in his and gently leading them away towards the cloaked Helix he also informed them that he wanted to see if he could get a location from Jesse's comm. ring once back at sanctuary.  
  
"What, you think he may be alive, but how you heard what the police said? Shalimar asked slowly composing herself now that newfound hope had begun to surface.  
  
"Simple, I'll give you one word" Brennan retorted anger now creeping into his voice "Eckhart!" 


	2. Decisions and leadership

Consequences  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X in any way; I'm just borrowing them for my story.  
  
Note:  
  
Hi here's chapter two for you all read.  
  
Thanks to all of those that reviewed my last chapter!  
  
Chapter 2: Decisions and Leadership  
  
The ride back to sanctuary had been a silent and sober affair with Jesse missing and Adam incapacitated in the hospital.  
  
Upon arrival Brennan had immediately assigned tasks to the girls, Shalimar's being to obtain an update of Adam's condition from the hospital and for Emma to try linking with Jesse again even though all attempts had been futile so far. His task was to access all available data on the sanctuary computer and see if there had been any information on Eckharts and Jesse's present location, an irony not lost on Brennan as the best person for this type of job was in fact Jesse.  
  
This was were he now sat, facing a stubborn computer that only truly seemed to work for Jesse as he waited impatiently for the results to return. Brennan took this opportunity to glance at Emma and Shalimar to see how they were coping.  
  
Shalimar had regained some of her feral composure now that some hope of Jesse been alive had been returned to her and was listening intently to the phone that was held to her ear.  
  
Emma seemed to be deep in mediation if that was at all possible in this situation but he understood that she had for now given up trying to contact Jesse but was probably trying to release some of her pent up emotions that not only was her own but those of Shalimar and his that she was inadvertently picking up. He could not express his relief of finding her alive and well back at Naxcon as for a moment there he started to believe that she had disappeared along with Jesse and he refused point blank to think what that would have done to his sanity.  
  
Seeing that for now the girls were handling their tasks he turned his thoughts inwards towards himself and his present problem. As much as he hated to think about it but for a moment there back at Naxcon he thought that his grief would drown him resulting in all loss of logical thought. Luckily however he had managed to pull himself together at the last minute and take lead of them and had automatically got them home and assigned the tasks as if he was acting on autopilot. The problem now being however was that the autopilot seemed to have switched it self off and the weight of the responsibility that he had taken was now sitting very heavy on his shoulders. It wasn't as if this was the first time that Brennan had taken the lead on missions there had in fact been several and the odd occasion or two of Adam had being missing and in need of rescue himself. He had handled those fine even enjoyed some aspects of it but there present circumstances were completely different he reminded himself for he had the rest of the team for back up then, but for now Jesse was missing so no ideas or support were going to be coming from him. Sure he still had Shalimar and Emma but at this moment in time all of Shalimar's focus were on keeping her emotional state in check and going against her feral nature, was very happy for Brennan to take charge. That only left him Emma and he did not want her to be burdened with his problems even though she would protest other wise as she herself was to a certain extent already receiving some of them via her empathic gifts. Silently he cursed himself as he if was really truthful to himself then he would admit that the every increasing weight on his shoulders was because he never had his best friends life in his hands with three other people if he included Adam all expecting him to perform some sought of miracle and have Jesse returned home for dinner.  
  
Just then the computer started to beep alerting him that the search he had entered was complete. Brennan read the results and turned around to find himself surrounded by Emma and Shalimar.  
  
"So since I think we all have pretty much bad news who wants to go first" came the sarcastic reply from Shalimar who was leaning on Brennan for support.  
  
Brennan reluctantly chose to venture his news first, his arm wrapping around Shalimar even tighter. "Well according to the computer Jesse's comm. Ring is reading is deactivated and there's no useful information on Eckharts current location so if Eckhart does have Jesse then he obviously removed his ring". "Emma what about you, any news?" he asked even thought he already knew the answer.  
  
"Sorry but I cant get anything at all but I'll keep trying.  
  
"Don't worry you're doing your best, we all are" Brennan returned, "Shal, how's Adam"?  
  
"Um not good, the doctor I spoke to said he made it to the hospital ok but that I quote He remains in a critical condition" Shalimar replied mimicking the doctor. "They wouldn't tell me anything else over the phone but I think we should all go and see him now".  
  
Any reply Brennan was about to make was abruptly cut off as message from safe house one came to on the screen to show a brown haired girl with several facial piercing.  
  
"Janey everything ok"? Shalimar asked  
  
"Yeah at least I think so, I just got back here after dropping some ID off for a new mutant but there was a package waiting by the door for you guys" she replied with a small frown upon her face.  
  
"That's not that unusual" Emma cut in trying to remain calm.  
  
"Well no but the note attached is, it says that if you want information about Eckhart and Jesse then to look inside".  
  
"Janey listen to me I want you to leave the package right now and go to another safe house ok" Brennan instructed her.  
  
"Wait, what's this about Eckhart, last I heard he was in a stasis pod right"? "And where's Jesse"? Janey replied confusion and growing concern now showing even more on Janeys face.  
  
"Look thanks for informing us Janey but we've got to go I'll explain some other time ok" Brennan smoothly reassured her before ending the transmission and turning to face the others. "Well then you heard her let's go pick this package up"  
  
"Wait what about Adam I thought we were going to the hospital first" Shalimar whispered. "He needs us"  
  
Brennan slowly untangled his arm from around her at this statement and turned to stare directly at her. Cupping her face in his hands and speaking in his smoothest voice he spoke "Shal I know your concerned about Adam we all are but this is our only lead on Jesse that we have, we go there first ok".  
  
Jerking her head out of his grasp she exclaimed, "No Adam needs us Brennan that package is probably some trap set up by Eckhart to get us".  
  
"Maybe your right Shal and it is a trap but if there is the slightest chance that it can lead us to Jesse then I say we take it, Jesse's life may depend on this you of all people should know that". Brennan answered back not attempting to make any contact with her.  
  
"Adam can die Brennan that is fact and I will not stand by leaving him to die alone he deserves more than that from me"! Shalimar retorted her eyes now flashing feral in anger and disbelief  
  
"Shal Jesse is our priority we may be able to save him but we cant do anything for Adam so...  
  
"No! Shalimar cut in "this is about the fact that you don't trust Adam you haven't for months now and you made that perfectly clear before we left for Naxcon"  
  
Brennan could feel his anger rising at this comment grateful that Emma had seemed to be staying out of the argument for now "Really well as I recall I wasn't the only one, in fact you told it him to his face so is this really about Love or guilt because I know you would do anything to get Jesse back?  
  
Shalimar's feral eyes faded and a tear strolled down her face causing Brennan to catch his breath and slowly release is anger.  
  
"God I'm sorry Shal that was wrong of me ok I know that no matter what you love Adam I can see that I was just taking my own anger out on you". At that he instance he felt Emma's hand rest gently on his shoulder showing him the support that he so desperately required. "I'm just trying to do what Adam would and yes I have had my difference's with him but that doesn't mean that I don't care, I do but I cant just give up on Jesse I have to try trap or no trap" Brennan pleaded.  
  
Shalimar looked up and in that instance realised that difficult decisions had to be made and she had placed them upon Brennan without a regard for how he would cope. But Brennan had stood up to that challenge and made them with a clear logical head unlike herself. A small smile stretched across her face for the first time that day once again reminded how alike Brennan actually was to Adam as much as he would hate to admit it. "I'm sorry to I just wish there was a way to split myself in two you know so I could help them both".  
  
With those words and single smile the tension that had begun to overpower Emma slowly dissipated. "Brennan" Emma stated removing her hand from his shoulder now that the worst was over "what about Shalimar heads over to the hospital and we can go and check out this package, I'll scope out the perimeter with my powers to see if there's anyone around in case it is a trap".  
  
"Yeah that sounds fine to me, you ok with it Shal"? Brennan asked, strangely already missing the comfort from Emma's hand upon his shoulder. He shook himself remembering that Emma always had that ability to comfort when he was feeling down something not even Shalimar could accomplish.  
  
"Yeah thanks that's fine just let me know what you find straight away and I'll keep you updated on Adam".  
  
With that the reminder of Mutant X split up to go to their separate assignments. 


	3. Worries

Consequences  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own Mutant X in any way; I'm just borrowing them for my story.  
  
Note: Thanks for all your reviews once again, keep them coming please!  
  
aniki19 – I am trying to update faster but we will have to see how that goes anyway. Thanks for taking the time to review though. Hope to see chapter 5 of your story very soon!  
  
P.S - Don't worry you will find out what has happened to Jesse soon enough (next chapter promise), but I thought I would throw this chapter in just so you can see how they are all dealing with the situation. Plus I just love Brennan and Emma what can I say!  
  
Chapter 3: Worries  
  
Emma silently sat in the passenger seat of the car watching the scenery flash by at speed as she had being for the past ten minutes since saying goodbye to Shalimar at sanctuary after ensuring the feral that she would be careful and that they would leave the safe house and package behind at the first hint of a trap. It was difficult watching Shalimar go to the hospital to be with Adam as it was what her heart desperately wanted to do as she had so many things to say to him such as I love you and I'm sorry for forcing you to talk even though her mind told her that she did the correct thing, that the team deserved to know the truth but there was no way in hell that she was going to allow Brennan to pick up the package alone. Just the thought of losing Brennan making her shiver. Plus she herself was willing to go to any lengths for the safe return of Jesse. Snapping out of her thoughts she noticed that the car was slowing down even though they was not near the safe house. "Brennan"? She queried.  
  
"I think we need to talk," he answered bringing the car to a halt on a side ride and turning the engine off. Turning in his seat so that he had a better view Brennan started to shyly speak. "I want to say thanks for coming with me, I know you really wanted to go the hospital with Shal".  
  
Emma stared at him amazed once again at how he seemed to know exactly what she was thinking as if he was the psionic and not her. She believed that she had covered her emotions well even Shalimar with her heightened sense's had not suspected. But then that was Brennan for you she thought, at times it felt as if that connection that she had made with him on their first meeting in the club had never really been broken.  
  
"I know you Emma" he stated amused at her lapse into daydreaming obviously trying to reason how he had gathered that piece of information.  
  
"Yeah I wanted to go to the hospital Brennan if the truth is told but if there is any hope for Jesse then we need go now I understand that".  
  
"Thanks for sticking up for me back there though, I know that you have you doubts that Eckhart even has Jesse, hell for all we know he may well have died at Naxcon and the police were correct in their assumption" Brennan admitted to Emma and for the first time himself in the process.  
  
"Brennan I've already thought of all the possible scenarios and so has Shal for that matter". "You're right he may have died at the explosion and that's why there's no comm. Signal and why I can't get a hit of him but to accept that I also have to accept that there's also the chance that Eckhart did get to him before us and I cant link with him as he's unconscious for now and that we may very well be walking into a trap".  
  
"Yeah well until I see a body then I'm going under the assumption that he's still alive Emma I'm not going to give up on him, I now for a fact that he wouldn't on us".  
  
"Brennan I know that, I feel exactly the same and Shal does for that matter she was just upset about Adam, you're not alone in this ok?" "Don't block me out please," she pleaded now staring directly into his eyes, feeling his walls beginning to rise once may as she did back at Naxcon. "I'm here for you, always". "Anyway there's no way I'm going to let you go to the safe house alone" she admitted.  
  
"What you're protecting me, I thought it was suppose to be the other way around" he teased at the comment that she had just made resulting in a blush from her. "Though seriously Emma maybe you should wait in the car, if this is a trap at least they wont get both of us".  
  
No! She retorted sensing his desire to protect her above all-else even at a cost to himself "like I said to Shal I'll scan the safe house before we go in so we know what were dealing with". "But I do know this Brennan" she whispered to him becoming aware of his presence as she grabbed his hands and placed them in her own "if we go down then we will go down together and not by being picked off one by one do you hear me".  
  
Slowly Brennan released one of his hands and gently wiped away the tear that had began to fall down her face and pulled her into a hug as best as possible since they were in the car "Yeah I hear you" he whispered into her ear.  
  
However as strong as she tried to sound for Brennan's peace of mind inside she felt like a little girl who wished she could wave a magic wand and make it all better. Needing this reassurance she pleaded to Brennan. "Tell me it's going to be ok Brennan, that Adams going to recover and we'll all be round the dinner table eating and laughing with Jesse as soon as we rescue him from Exckhart please".  
  
"Oh god Emma I as much as I wish that I could I can't you know that".  
  
"Then lie to me just for now please" she begged new tears streaming down her face knowing that it was an irrational request, that she would never believe it anyway but yet the child within needed to hear it.  
  
Bringing his mouth next to her ear, his one hand stoking her hair the other keeping her in his embrace he once again whispered to her "I cant but I can promise you this Emma that no matter the outcome for Adam, Jesse and even Mutant X I will always be here for you and Shalimar, I love you both so much there's no chance in hell that anyone can tear me apart from you or her". "That I can and will promise you"  
  
Oddly these words gave her the confidence and reassurance that she needed more than his lies ever could as she did not only hear his whispered words but felt them come from his heart and could feel his love for both her and Shalimar wrap around her as if it were a sheet of silk. "Thank you" she replied giving him one final squeeze and then breaking apart.  
  
At this action he straightened him self in the seat once more before turning the engine back on once again heading for the safe house his mind becoming focused on his mission ahead, of being able to deliver Emma's wish to her and Shalimar. 


	4. Regret

Consequences  
  
Chapter 4: Regret  
  
Her hand froze on the door handle, it was a simple task after all, opening a door wasn't rocket science but that would mean that Shalimar would then have to enter the room and be faced with the unconscious form of Adam. The doctor she had just spoken to had warned her that his appearance may shock her, that there would be a large amount of equipment surrounding him and that while most were purely to monitor his vital signs some were providing him with vital fluids and drugs. That in itself did not disturb her, she had witnessed Adam use medical equipment on other mutants and unfortunately sometimes her team mates had being on the receiving end but what had now shaken her to the core was that Adam had been placed on a respirator, a device the doctor had explained that would breathe for him via a tube passed down his windpipe as at this moment in time Adam was not doing this simple task of life for himself.  
  
Taking a deep breath she opened the door and pushing it open slowly entered the room, approaching the bed that stood directly in front of her. The room she noticed was your standard hospital room, plain white walls, minimum of furniture except for the large amount of equipment that was hooked to Adams pale form lying in the bed. She noticed that a chair had being placed next to the bed for her; so closing the door behind her she did just that.  
  
Taking his hand into her own she was shocked at how small he seemed to be while in the hospital bed, it was as if his body had shrunk into itself. She admitted that Adam was never a towering man like Brennan or had extremely well built muscles as in the case of Jesse and Brennan but when you observed him it became obvious that he kept himself physically fit, hell he could even fight some GSA agents if the need arose but this man lying there unmoving was not the Adam that she remembered. There was so much that she had to say him but her mind swirled with the correct place to start.  
  
Stroking his hand with her thumb she began "Adam I don't know if you can hear me but I'm just going to assume you can so here goes". "First and the most important thing I have to say is I love and trust you Adam no matter your past, and I am so sorry for saying otherwise at sanctuary, I never meant what I said I was just confused with my farther, confused because as stupid as this sounds I really believed that maybe my farther had changed and that he could love me for who I was". "Anyway that illusion was soon shattered, but at the time I was angry at you and Jesse, angry that you could accuse my farther in dealing with Eckhart when all I wanted was his love and respect".  
  
Pausing and taking some deep breaths to gather her composure that was slipping she continued "but do you know what Adam I realised something while being held by Eckhart and that was I have all the love and respect I need from you because no matter what information you may chose to tell us I know that you would never put us in harms way because in your eyes we are your children and you love us, just as I love you back like a daughter".  
  
Shalimar brought up a hand then to wipe away the tears that this confession had caused her and contemplated carrying on, but no Adam would want to know he never was afraid of the truth.  
  
Returning her hand to his she once more began but in a much sombre tone. "Brennan and Emma got out of Naxcon ok so you don't need to worry about that but the bad news is that Jesse's missing Adam and we don't know how to find him". "Brennan's taken charge like you would expect, you would be proud of him, he's trying to find Jesse we all are as, we think Eckhart found him before we did as neither Brennan and Emma are willing to admit the possibility that he may have died and to be honest I wont either because the idea of carrying on without him is something I refuse to believe". "In fact Brennan and Emma would be here with me but they've gone to check out a lead at the safe house but they said for me to give you their love".  
  
Unable to carry on for now Shalimar settled into the back of the chair and began to wonder how Emma and Brennan were fairing in their search. Casting a glance she realised that they would probably be arriving at the safe house now so communicating with them via her comm. Link would not be a good idea in case it was a trap and it gave their position away.  
  
Unfortunately Shalimar's instincts were screaming 'TRAP' because who would really want to help them find Jesse, if she looked at it realistically who would know were to find him unless there were his kidnappers! However she understood Brennan's reason to go, if it were not for Adam she would be there with him and Emma ready to take any opportunity for the return of Jesse who she loved more than anything because if she thought about it Jesse was that special person that she could go to no matter how stupid her problems just like Emma was to Brennan.  
  
Her run away thoughts making her restless she jumped from the chair and began to pace the room her desire to be with them growing as after all it was going against her feral nature to let her pack go into danger without her to offer protection. In fact if it were not for Emma saying she would scan the perimeter and leave at the first hint of danger then she would have ultimately accompanied them as much as she wanted to be with Adam because she knew in her heart that she would not cope if she lost any more friends today. Noticing however that Adam had moved his hand slightly she was instantly back into her chair, his hands grasped in hers "that's it Adam wake up because we sure as hell need you" she pleaded.  
  
----------------------  
  
Elsewhere  
  
The double doors sprung open to reveal a man dressed in black suite with dark gleam in his grey eyes.  
  
"Ah Mr Carter, good news I hope?" Came the greeting to this new arrival standing just within the doorframe.  
  
"Very good indeed Mr Eckhart" came the gruff if not slightly nervous reply.  
  
"Do tell then I'm a very busy man," Eckhart impatiently requested.  
  
"Well sir the remainder of Mutant X received the message as planned regarding the information on Mr Kilmartin's whereabouts and according to the new mutant who's services we enlisted they seem to have fallen for your ploy".  
  
"Good.., Good is everything in place for their arrival at this so called Safe house of theirs because I do not want any more mishaps like at Naxcon earlier today".  
  
Seeing his face turn into a scowl Eckhart was quickly assured "Everything is set up sir, there's twenty agents along with the new mutant psionic you recommended already in position at the safe house. The three Mutants should be no trouble with that number".  
  
For the first time that day Eckhart's face broke into a smile "Very well, when you have captured them place them in the cell with their molecular team mate so that the interrogation for the location of Sanctuary and the new mutant database can begin".  
  
----  
  
Authors note:  
  
Ok I know you are all ready to kill me, as I haven't written Jesse yet but I truly promise that I will.  
  
In fact he is in chapter 6 so to please you all when I next post I will upload chapter 5 and 6 together.  
  
But at least I have let you know that Jesse is alive in this chapter!  
  
Feel free to review. 


	5. Ambush

Consequences  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own Mutant X in any way; I'm just borrowing them for my story.  
  
Note: Hi I'm back and here is chapter 5 along with chapter 6 as I promised!  
  
Hope to hear your reviews soon!  
  
Chapter 5: Ambush  
  
"Well Emma, what's your sense's telling you"? Brennan asked after parking the car just out of view of the Safe House.  
  
"I'm picking up four people inside, and from what I reading there defiantly not here to help us". Emma replied casting a frown at Brennan. "Sorry but I get the feeling that this so-called package is one big fat lie".  
  
Damn it Brennan cursed to himself banging his hand against the steering wheel now they were back to the start again, which meant no leads on Jesse. Well he refused to go back to Sanctuary empty handed, Jesse was depending upon him and he knew that time was not on his side. It was after all very possible that Jesse was injured in the explosion and he didn't even want to think what Eckhart may be doing to him. The only good news that came from this whole situation however was that for this to be an ambush then the likely hood of Eckhart having Jesse had just shot up on his counter by far. He wasn't able to see how Eckhart would know that Jesse was even missing unless he had picked him up personally, the explosion at Naxcon was only a few hours ago that morning as hard as it was to believe.  
  
"Brennan I know this is a trap but I say we go in, between both of us we can take four agents no problem" Emma cut into his thoughts.  
  
"Yeah but then what, you said it yourself, there never was any package to begin with" Brennan queried not wanting to but Emma in any unnecessary danger.  
  
"Then I make them talk, either way we get the answers that we want" Emma replied a dark look entering her eyes. "I'm not willing to go home empty handed either".  
  
Brennan cracked a smile at this comment; here was his sweet innocent Emma making threats and even willing to carry them out. But if he was honest to himself Emma was no longer the scared little girl that needed his protection from the bad guys, she hadn't been for some time now even though she had allowed him to carry on that role. A year ago Emma would have attempted to avoid confrontation at all costs, she considered her powers a gift even enjoyed them but the thought of using that gift in that way against another human being GSA agent or not would have shaken her to her very core. But she had proved only yesterday at sanctuary that things change, she had threatened Adam to reveal the truth about Eckhart's plans, even going as far as to light up a psionic ball. Yet surprisingly when Brennan had thought about these changes some months ago he was proud of her growth, proud that she was truly comfortable with her gifts and more importantly proud that if she were to be attacked while alone she would be able to defend herself. But even still Brennan knew that underneath this tough exterior was the same Emma that he had connected with from day one, the caring and loving Emma that still needed emotional support from time to time just like any of them.  
  
"I'm all for that but I've just got a feeling this is too easy you know what I mean"? Brennan said. "Why only four agents? Eckhart knows by now that we can take that many out in our sleep".  
  
"Is that a fact"? Emma teased her eyes losing their hard glint taking on a softer look. "In your sleep Brennan"?  
  
Seeing her begin to chuckle Brennan's face broke into a small grin "well Emma I do strive for perfection you know that" Brennan replied before bursting into laughter along with Emma.  
  
"Truthfully Brennan I don't know" Emma said now taking on a more serious tone now that the mood had being lightened. "Maybe Eckhart thinks we're going to be off balance with the events from this morning, that we're easy targets for now, but I say we take this opportunity while we can".  
  
Brennan however found he could not shake his doubts so easily but he trusted Emma and if she said there were only four agents then that were good enough for him. Opening the door he replied, "Well come on then let's show them who's the easy targets shall we"?  
  
"Let's do it" she said smiling after climbing out of the car and meeting him by the bonnet.  
  
Side by side they slowly walked the short distance to the safe house and paused outside of the entrance.  
  
"Two each Emma"? Brennan asked referring to the agents who were waiting inside.  
  
"That's sounds good to me" was her reply.  
  
At this Brennan punched in the code and opened the door before stepping inside onto a metal platform. Sensing Emma at his side, he once again paused and took a glance around. The metal platform split off to the left and right running completely around the upper level of the safe house and directly facing him was a metal staircase leading down to the lounge area. At the bottom of these stairs were four men all in black suites staring at him and Emma. Taking Emma's hand Brennan began to descend the staircase but paused half way down when he felt Emma come to standstill, slightly turning to look at her he observed that she seemed to be in a trance.  
  
"Something's not right," she hastily whispered.  
  
Brennan's confidence was shaken at this comment, even more so when returning his glance to the agents he noticed that they had made no attempt to move, that they had in fact began to grin between each other. Hearing Emma's sharp intake of breath he whipped his head around back to her to find her eyes wide with shock.  
  
"Oh my god there's another sixteen agents in here Brennan!" She croaked  
  
"What!" Not waiting for a reply he grasped her hand tightly spinning them both around so that they were facing the door, ready to make an extremely quick exit. However his heart sank at what he saw, about ten agents were now guarding their only exit having come from the other side of the catwalk and his heart suddenly felt like lead when looking back to the ground level the other agents that Emma had sensed appeared standing at the bottom of the stair case. Drawing a deep breath Brennan began to feel his fear levels dramatically rise. Even with their powers he knew that the chances of walking away from this uninjured was low, hell the chances of walking away from this at all was even lower. But still he had come for answers and he planned on getting them. He began to squash his fear as he felt the adrenaline running through his body.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I didn't sense them, there's a psionic here, he was blocking me, god I am so sorry Brennan" Emma began to ramble cursing her own stupidity.  
  
What appeared to be the lead agent at the bottom of the stir case began to laugh at this comment making Brennan's rage increase.  
  
"Emma snap out of it! It's not your fault we're in this together remember".  
  
Hearing this Emma did just that preparing herself to fight.  
  
However just as Brennan began to form a large tesla coil in an attempt to take out the agents covering the door he heard the lead agent sharply instruct, "Do it". That's when he saw an agent begin to activate the sprinkler system via the computer. Throwing the charge as quickly as possible he managed to take out only two agents before the sprinklers became active, immediately soaking him and the safe house. Brennan's heart once again sank knowing that he would longer be able to use his powers unless he wanted to face a quick death from electrocution by his own hands. Oh well he thought still remaining slightly optimistic time to get a bit of a workout, something to tease Shal about when he got back. She would hate having missed such an opportunity to kick butt.  
  
At that moment the agents began to converge from the top of the staircase obviously attempting to drive him and Emma down to the lower ground, and it was working. With the staircase being so narrow there was not enough room for both of them to begin hand-to-hand combat. Emma he noticed seemed to be fighting a war within her mind, no doubt trying to counteract the other psionic who had blocked her earlier.  
  
As soon as he was clear of the stairs Brennan began throwing punches and kicks and was rewarded when he felt them contact with several bodies. However for the amount of blows he seemed to rain upon them double seemed to be returned to him.  
  
Meanwhile Emma finding the psionic hiding under the stairs away from the fight that was now raging shot a psionic ball at him quickly resulting him falling into unconsciousness. Turning back towards the fight she saw Brennan surrounded by several agents delivering some good moves but it was clear to her that he was slowly losing the battle. Preparing her psionic ball in an attempt to help Brennan she was stunned when an agent kicked her from behind. Whirling around, her punch to his face was quickly followed by a swift kick into the stomach. The agent went down but several more seemed to be descending upon her.  
  
That's when she not only heard Brennan go down but felt it to. Spinning to face him she saw that he was now lying on the floor dazed after receiving a blow to the head with the agents forming a ring around him. She sensed that it was nothing serious that he would be fine in a minute or two but the agents bent down and pulled him to his knees each one grabbing his arm and holding them behind his back. He wouldn't be able to get free of that hold she knew and even if he did he wouldn't be able to take out the other agents. That left her alone to continue the fight but she could only connect with a few minds at a time, only fire one psionic ball at a time, if she did this the other agents would instantly be upon her. There was nothing that she could do the fight was lost she admitted to herself  
  
Seeing her pause with the dilemma the agents about to pounce on her stopped waiting for her to surrender.  
  
Remaining still Emma began to think of all available options of a way out, there was a chance she thought, she could use a psionic blast of pure fear as she did a few months ago when they rescued the fighter pilot, it would take all of the agents down simultaneously. As quick as the thought entered Emma's mind however it was just as quickly cast out. Brennan would be caught in her psionic blast to she reasoned to herself and while doing it she would let her shields down, her true nature to show and she would not allow Brennan to witness that side of her. She had allowed Jesse to witness it while on their previous mission and his horror and fear at her and her abilities still remained with her to this day. She had erased his memory of the incident immediately, something that she was not proud of but she was not strong enough at the time to handle those kind of thoughts from someone she considered a brother and she still wasn't, she still required their unconditional love, something which would have been ripped away from her if she allowed that memory to remain. But this was Brennan, and the idea of those emotions regarding her radiating from him was a fate worse than death, it chilled her to the bone.  
  
She accepted that she could erase his memory just as she did Jesse's who had suffered no ill effect but she knew that she couldn't do that, not again, especially not to Brennan who loved her and more than anything completely trusted in her no questions asked. She could not break that trust and some part of her suspected that he would know that she had done something to his mind, he wouldn't remember what but Brennan would know, as he seemed to be connected to her, always aware of smallest detail about her. Then that trust would be gone, and in Brennan's eyes without trust then he could not love and Emma would not lose that. The fight was over for now, but maybe they could have a chance to escape later she hoped.  
  
However for all of her noble and logical rational for not using this power to win their freedom when she raised her head and her eyes locked with Brennan's she knew in her heart that she would use it. His eyes were staring at her, the eyes of someone who had lost all hope well aware that Shalimar alone would not be able to mount a rescue but what tugged at her more than anything was the feeling of despair that was radiating from him and washing over her. Yet strangely it wasn't despair for his own predicament but for her, he was more afraid of what was going to be done to her than of anything that was to befall himself. Yes using that power would mean losing Brennan she thought but at least he would be alive to feel those emotions, he would have Shalimar to support him even if her own heart would be broken, her will to live gone, but ultimately she realised those were the sacrifices you were willing to make for those you loved. Because she did love him, more than even she was willing to admit to herself before, the only reason that she had held back she realised was because of his growing attraction to Shalimar, she only wanted his happiness, that's all she had ever truthfully wanted.  
  
"Miss De'Lauro I strongly suggest you surrender peacefully, I'm sure you are well aware that you have no chance of escape," The lead agent said stepping closer to Brennan and the guards restraining him.  
  
Her decision made but still attempting to be comfortable with the plan she placed a smile upon her face and spoke the speech of someone who no longer cared and someone who was sure as hell going to enjoy that feeling before she would no longer feel at all. "Really, and what happens if I don't come peacefully" she teased "don't I get a gold star at the end, or what you're threaten to hurt me, well surprise I don't care.  
  
Brennan's mouth quirked at this attempting to hide his smile, but the lead agent did not find the situation as amusing.  
  
"I'm sure that you could take down some of my people before we are able to restrain you Miss De'Lauro but I don't have to make threats against you when I have someone else within my reach" he stated pointing at Brennan. "You take one step and I personally guarantee you that Mr Mulwray's life will be extinguished".  
  
To show the power that he had in the situation he walked up to Brennan and struck him across the face. "You can't get to us all in one go can you now" he teased.  
  
If Emma was unsure of her decision to carry out the psionic blast before, that was now completely erased as she felt her rage increase. It was bad enough that they had Jesse and Adam was critically ill but no one would threaten or hurt Brennan like that and walk away unscratched. "I'm sorry Brennan, I hope you can forgive me," she stated staring at him, the agents cast out of her mind.  
  
The agent smiled at this under the impression that she was about to surrender however Brennan just stared back at her knowing that this was not the case, but unsure of what she could do alone. However he trusted her and tried to convey that feeling to her.  
  
Gathering her thoughts Emma did receive this emotion from Brennan along with the shock from the agents when her eyes turned black and a wave of pure fear was unleashed from her in a 360-degree radius.  
  
The agents began to whimper, a mad run for the exit ensured with many tripping over each other. The two agents restraining Brennan being the last as they released Brennan who immediately dropped to the fall into a fetal position.  
  
With the room completely empty from agents now apart from the unconscious psionic by the stairs Emma ran over to Brennan's position and began to caress his cheek. "Brennan, are you ok" she asked.  
  
Slowly uncurling he began to stand holding onto Emma for support as a wave of dizziness overtook him. "Thank god you did that Emma, for a minute there I thought we had lost" he said grateful for the rescue. He had many questions and he could feel Emma withdrawing as if he would be mad at her but he would deal with that later he thought, for now they had to get out of the safe house. "Come on, we need to go before they decide to come back".  
  
"Wait I'm going to get us some answers first" she replied before walking over to the psionic and grasping his head in her hands attempting to enter his mind.  
  
Satisfied that she had obtained all the answers possible within a few minutes she released him and taking Brennan's outstretched hands allowed him to lead her outside, unable to comprehend how she did not feel any repulsion or horror radiating from him at what she had done. She would talk to him later she resolved to herself but for now getting back to Sanctuary to continue the search for Jesse was the priority. However she recognised a more immediate problem being that Brennan could hardly walk without grimacing in pain and was slightly unsteady on his feet.  
  
"Oh Brennan I think I'll drive back, don't you? She asked holding her palm outstretched waiting while he slowly removed the car keys from his pocket and dropped them onto her hand a frown upon his face.  
  
Smiling she knew he hated to be the passenger, particularly when she drove! 


	6. Foiled Plan's

Consequences  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own Mutant X in any way; I'm just borrowing them for my story.  
  
Chapter 6: Foiled Plan's  
  
If he was slightly nervous while in Eckhart's presence before, he was now literally quaking in his boot's he admitted to himself. Upon his arrival back to base he had being summoned by Eckhart immediately for a report of the status of his prisoners. Unfortunately there was this small problem that he had informed Eckhart of, the problem being that there was no prisoners!  
  
"I want a full explanation Mr Carter, and for your sake it better be good" Eckhart threatened his eyes blazing with fury.  
  
"Well sir only the psionic and elemental turned up at the safe house, the feral never showed" he began to explain "maybe the team have become divided" he suggested in hope that this would dissolve some of Eckhart's anger.  
  
"Divided? Let me tell you something Mr Carter, I know Adam and his team and they will never be divided. The feral probably stayed behind with Adam who was injured in the explosion." "So if the elemental and psionic showed up, tell me why are they not here now" he asked in annoyance.  
  
"Ugh, they got away sir" he whispered lowering his head in shame.  
  
"They got away" Eckhart repeated in disbelieve "You had twenty men at your disposal along with a psionic but yet you could not take down two mutants. Tell me how hard could it be Mr Carter, the plan was fool prove by any idiots standards".  
  
"I understand that sir and it was a fool prove plan but they was an unexpected factor" he began to reply eager to sanction the blame from himself.  
  
"The elemental would not have been able to access his powers if you activated the sprinkler system as I instructed. I very much doubt that even he could take twenty men in hand-to-hand combat. The psionic is hardly what I call the strongest fighter of the team, in fact you had it easy as the only unpredictable factor in this equation was the feral who never appeared to begin with so tell me what could have possibly gone wrong?" Eckhart questioned his patience beginning to wear thin with all of the day's events.  
  
"But sir we did take them down" he defended "we already had the elemental in our custody but that damn psionic was what went wrong. She turned her eyes black and shot out this wave of.. umm.. hell I don't know but it was bad, it was like pure fear or something anyway she made all of my men make a run out of the safe house like I've never seen before"  
  
"I have no doubt that you were at the lead of that group". Eckhart stated with contempt "So ultimately Mutant X did not in fact escape but was released by your own people?"  
  
"Yes sir" Mr Carter admitted in defeat.  
  
However Eckhart found himself not waiting to hear his reply, if what he had said about the psionic was true then it was a pity she was not in custody, he would have liked to study her more thoroughly as it was obvious that her powers had mutated, she would have made a great ally or if she refused then a fascinating experiment.  
  
But the question now was where he was to proceed from at this moment in time. He had planned to capture the remainder of Mutant X so that their molecular team mate would be forced to watch their torture and slow death, therefore making him reveal the location of Sanctuary and to hand over the codes for the new mutant data base something which he knew the molecular was the most likely to know due to his expertise with the computers. Of course there promised freedom for this answer was going to be a lie, there was too much at stake.  
  
However he found it ironic that if it were not for Adam and his team interference at Naxcon he would not need this information as he would have been able to create the perfect army of mutant freaks, but all of that had being destroyed in the explosion resulting in him reverting back to his original plan which was to obtain the new mutant data base and to enslave the mutant population to carry out his commands.  
  
Capturing Adam was out of the question, the last he had heard his old friend was near death in hospital so he was not going to get any answers there and he doubted that mutant X would fall for another trap any time soon so that left him were he was before with just the molecular in custody with no way of ensuring that he would provide him with any information when he had none of his team mates to bargain with.  
  
However all though many people did not believe it but Eckhart was an optimistic by nature, he would just have to think of something else to get the molecular talking. But for now he would have he would have to deal with Carters incompetence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The fog that had seemed to settle in his head since awakening some minutes ago was slowly beginning to lift, allowing rational thought to filter through.  
  
Jesse opened his eyes to be met with a dim glow from a single light bulb that hung from the ceiling.  
  
He silently took a quick inventory of his body, which seemed to be aching all over. Flexing his arms and legs proved to be easy if not slightly sore due to the small cuts and bruises he could feel and see but thankfully nothing seemed to be broken. His chest felt fine and apart for his head that was spinning when he moved and the extreme lethargy his body seemed to be experiencing he was otherwise healthy, remarkable when he considered that had been caught up in an explosion.  
  
The question he asked himself next was where he was, as the small room that he was in had no resemblance to Sanctuary. In fact the room was something he had always envisioned in the movies were the prisoner was being held before execution. The only light source was from the single light bulb as the room was windowless, and apart from the old camping cot that he was lying on there were no other furniture present in the room.  
  
Jesse was getting an uneasy feeling about this, which was only intensified when he slowly half stumbled, half crawled over to the door to find it locked. Sliding to the ground to step the spinning inside his head he realised that he also had a strange taste in his mouth. "Damn it" he cursed out loud; he had been drugged that's why he felt so tied and fuzzy.  
  
"Ok Jesse no problem" he muttered to himself "when I feel a bit more awake I'll just phase the door". However on that thought he automatically lifted his hand to his neck and felt the presence of a sub dermal governor. Ok he admitted to himself he wasn't going to phase the door after all, but if he had a governor in that meant it was more than likely Eckhart who had him. See again no problem he reassured himself Adam and the others would rescue him, he didn't know how long he had being unconscious but they were properly ready to burst in here at any moment.  
  
With that thought he crawled back to the cot to make himself comfortable if that was at all possible. Once there he slowly settled back down to find his eyes beginning to close unwilling, no doubt the remainder of the drug still in his system.  
  
That's when it hit him; Eckhart may have also picked up Adam and the others after the explosion And that's if he looked at this situation with optimision because if he was truthful there was the possibility that not all of them made it out of Naxcon alive, hell he was shocked himself earlier how he had come out the explosion pretty much unscratched.  
  
But no he wasn't going to think that way he told himself, he wouldn't know how to cope if Adam, Brennan or Emma had died there were like family to him and the image of Shalimar hurt or dead was one he did not want to think about, even refused to think about she was the one constant companion in his life since his teenage years when Adam had found him. No they weren't dead and even if Eckhart had captured them he knew that he would not be able to detain them for long, not with Brennan's and Shalimar's temper, governor or no governor. This thought actually brought a laugh to his lips. No he would remain positive, there were alive and mounting a rescue for him while he slowly began to drift to sleep once more.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Shalimar's hand was tightly enclosed around Adam's, willing him to open his eyes. "Come on Adam open your eyes for me" she pleaded.  
  
An hour ago Adam had slowly moved his hand and when she placed her own into his and asked him to squeeze her own he had proceeded to do so, lightly but he had followed her command. She had immediately informed the doctor who asked her to leave the room while he had carried out an examination on Adam.  
  
She had impatiently waited for over twenty minutes before the doctor left Adam and explained to her that it seemed that he was waking up, just slowly and that it may be a few days more before he became fully conscious due to the head injury that he had suffered.  
  
To Shalimar that news was a relief, it was as if a burden had been lifted from her. She understood it would be a while before Adam was back on his feet, but unlike Jesse she knew he would be returning home alive and well.  
  
So that was how she found herself now, willing him to open his eyes if possible. "Ok then Adam" she whispered, "we'll do it your way and take things slowly".  
  
Glancing at the clock she realised that Brennan and Emma should have been finished at the safe house by now and considering that she had never stopped thinking of it as a trap she decided to talk to them via her comm. link.  
  
"Hey Emma, Brennan you there?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah Shal we're here, everything ok" came the reply from Brennan  
  
"Things are ok, the doctor's have just explained to me that Adam's probably going to pull through, in fact he's trying to wake up as we speak" she informed the relief evident in her voice. "Were are you guy's now?  
  
"Hey that's great news, we're just heading back to Sanctuary now".  
  
Shalimar paused at that news, as Brennan was the one speaking to her then that meant Emma was driving, something which Brennan would never agree to unless he was injured as once one experienced Emma behind the wheel it was something you didn't want to repeat.  
  
"I guess it was a set up then" she asked already knowing what his reply would be "you and Emma ok?".  
  
"Definitely a set up there were agents waiting for us, but Emma's fine and I just got a bit bruised up, no big deal".  
  
She wasn't even going to ask how badly he was really hurt for Emma to be driving, she would see for herself later.  
  
"I don't get it, didn't Emma sense them?"  
  
"They had a psionic block her, so she thought that there was only four agents instead of the twenty, but anyway the good news is Eckhart does have Jesse, we don't know were for now but...  
  
"I know it means Jesse's alive, he didn't die at Naxcon!" She said while inwardly she was silently screaming for joy. "I don't it get though, how did you find this out if there wasn't a package and how the hell did you mange to escape with this information from twenty agents?!"  
  
"Uh, uh, umm we just got lucky I guess, but one of the agents told us, and no before you ask the agent wasn't lying, Emma read him". "Look I better go, I explain fully later back at Sanctuary, you coming home now?"  
  
"Yeah I see you soon, bye".  
  
Something about his last answer was bothering her though, when she had asked how they had defeated twenty men Brennan seemed vague as if he was holding something back, it wasn't as if she didn't have faith in their fighting ability's but still twenty agents was a lot especially for Emma.  
  
Anyway she would enquire when she got back she thought, for now she was just overjoyed at the news that Jesse was alive and one way or another she pledged to herself that they would find him and she'll make Eckhart pay for what he had but her family through! 


	7. Forgiveness and false information

Consequences  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X in any way; I'm just borrowing them for my story.  
  
Hi sorry it has taken me so long to update as I have been busy at work and will be for the next week!  
  
But please be patient, I can promise you that at least one chapter will be up next week!  
  
P.S. There is a few swear words in this so please be aware before reading.  
  
Chapter 7: Forgiveness and false information  
  
The journey back to Sanctuary for Emma and Brennan had been a silent affair after the conversation with Shalimar.  
  
Once back Emma had immediately led a protesting Brennan to the medical lab were she had proceeded to scan him for injury.  
  
Finding only bruised ribs, several small cuts where he had been kicked and punched and a large bruise that was beginning to form on his left cheek bone were he had been hit, she set about healing them with the equipment in the lab, thankful that she had helped Adam enough in the past to understand what she was doing. The dizziness that he had experienced back at the safe house was now subsiding.  
  
After she had finished healing Brennan she sat next to him on the lab chair, turning her body so that she was directly facing him. "I think we need to discuss a few things Brennan," she admitted after she realised that Brennan was not going to begin the conversation.  
  
"I know, I was just waiting for you to be comfortable with it, that's all".  
  
Pausing, Emma asked the question that was most prominent on her mind "Why didn't you tell Shalimar the truth about how we got out the safe house?"  
  
Brennan began to feel were the topic was heading, aware that she was uncomfortable after revealing her power. "Because it's not my secret to tell," he answered gently as if it was the simplest of facts.  
  
Still seeing her confused look he began to expand, aware that he wanted desperately to grasp her hand, to form some physical contact but holding back for now. "I get the feeling that wasn't the first time you've done something like that, so the way I see it is, if you wanted Shal or the others to know you would have told them yourself". "You would have told me," he added in a whispered tone as an afterthought.  
  
Her mind was a whirlpool of emotions, on one hand her heart was beginning to feel hope, hope that even after all this he wasn't turning away from her in fright, but her mind was telling her otherwise, that he must be feeling something, it just wasn't possible for him not to fear her now she reasoned. She needed answers; she needed to know were she stood with him! "Brennan I don't feel you're fear of me, why is that?"  
  
Shocked that she would think that, he grabbed her hand, initiating the physical contact, as if he was attempting to prove his love and trust for her. "These last few months, I kind of got the impression that your powers had grown even further than you let on, but when I thought about it I realised that no matter what, your still you, the Emma that I have always known, what's there to be scared of?"  
  
Jerking her hand from his, she refused to believe that, no she would have sensed it she thought the panic slowly beginning to rise, there was no way he couldn't fear her! "No your lying!" she retorted jumping from the chair, out of his reach "How can you not fear me Brennan after what I showed you today? How? I betrayed your trust that's something you don't forgive Brennan; I know that more than anyone".  
  
Witnessing her emotional state he restrained himself to continue sitting on the lab chair, afraid that if he was to rise, she would run away, but no this situation had to be discussed and resolved he told himself, they had to find Jesse and if Emma even refused to approach him that plan was going to be in trouble. It was time for this waiting game that he had been playing with her for months to end! He stood at that point, feeling his calm mask slipping, his emotions that he had tried to keep hidden from her for so long coming to the surface, reaching boiling point.  
  
"Damn it! You want the truth Emma, then fine I'll give you the truth," he exclaimed refusing to break eye contact with her, pushing himself forward so that only two feet was between them. "When you sent that blast back at the safe house it scared the hell out of me for a moment there, but then again I was under the impression that that was aim of it, am I right!" He sarcastically asked  
  
A simply nod of the head was his only response to that question.  
  
"Right, so yes for a minute there I was scared but not of you, I could never be scared of you!" he admitted his tone now becoming gentler "I don't care how much power you have, the person I see before me is the Emma I have treasured from day one and nothing will change that!" "Do you want to know what really hurt me though Emma more than you're power could ever do?" he asked while turning away from her and slumping back on the chair in defeat, his shoulders hunched. "You. Never. Told. Me." He said biting each word out through clenched teeth. "I waited for months for you to open up to me, because I honestly believed that you would, we have never kept secrets between us, I thought we would always be there for one another". "I guess I was wrong after all"  
  
Her nerves beginning to calm down she opened mind and knew what he had just told her was the truth, hell she didn't have to read him, it was all over his face. She had to explain to him why she did what she did. Taking a final deep breath in she stepped over and sat back down next to him, placing her hand on his thigh. "I'm sorry". "It was never about trust Brennan".  
  
"Really?" he questioned feeling the heat from her hand and placing his over it. Absently beginning to play with her fingers.  
  
"Really!" She repeated. "I have always known that I can trust you, I can feel that vibrating of you everyday, the reason I didn't say anything was because I was scared of losing you, scared not that you would walk away, because you would never do that, but most of all scared that our relationship would change and that... that you wouldn't love me any more!"  
  
At this Brennan began to laugh, "I'm sorry Emma", he chuckled out "but for a psionic you sure know how to misread people don't you".  
  
Emma chose not to reply to this, only opting to glare at him.  
  
"Look Emma, like I said you are still you, I know that I have nothing to fear from you, yes you have this power but I trust you, you're not Ashlock, you would never use it against us".  
  
That was it now she couldn't carry the lie on anymore the truth had to be told. Casting her eyes away she whispered, "I have though"  
  
Brennan's hand that was placed over hers froze at this comment. "What?" he asked in disbelief.  
  
Not raising her eyes, afraid to see the contempt she explained about the mission to rescue the pilot, about how reinforcements were about to converge on her and Jesse, how she used a mind blast, but more importantly how she had erased Jesse's memory after seeing his horror. And Brennan listened silently never interrupting, never moving, but yet never removing his intertwined hand from hers.  
  
"Emma why did you do it?" he spoke after a moments of silence "was it because you could, simply because you had the power" he asked  
  
"No! I told you, I did it because I was afraid that Jesse would hate me. Not a day has gone by were I haven't regretted what I did to him Brennan, you have to believe that".  
  
Cupping her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him he replied, "I do, you had the opportunity to erase my memory but you didn't. Jesse was probably shocked though Emma, if you gave him the chance and time to adjust he would still love you, the same goes for Shalimar and Adam".  
  
"I know, I understand that now thanks to you, but at the time I really believed that I was doing the right thing. And I will tell them Brennan, just give me some time to adjust ok?"  
  
"Fine" he answered "as long as you know that I still love you" and with that he leaned forward and placed a single gentle kiss upon her lips before they were broke apart by the untimely arrival of Shalimar.  
  
--------------------  
  
Jesse was board and frustrated. What felt like an hour ago but was really about 30 minutes, two guards had entered the room were he was being held and forcibly dragged him to were he sat now, restrained to a chair by two single pieces of rope that was beginning to cut into his wrist's. After they had finished this they had simply left the room.  
  
The room was almost identical just on a larger scale, with a chair instead of a cot in the room he thought.  
  
Just to break the silence, Jesse began to whistle.  
  
He was frustrated, he had thought that he might have begun to get some answers when they had dragged him here, even though he knew Eckhart was probably planning something unpleasant for him, but still he needed to know if he had any of his teammates. But for some unknown reason they had simply dumped him in a room and seemed to have forgotten he was even there.  
  
"Charming" he muttered.  
  
He really couldn't wait to be rescued from here he thought, otherwise I hope Adam's got a cure for exposure to extreme boredom!  
  
Just then the door opened to reveal the same two guards from earlier and behind them was no other than Eckhart himself.  
  
Seeing this Jesse began to smile, watching as they entered the room, the two guards taking position behind him, one on either side while Eckhart himself stood directly in front of Jesse.  
  
"Well, this must be important if you're here Eckhart" Jesse stated still grinning.  
  
"I wouldn't be smiling if I were in you're position Mr Kilmartin" Eckhart replied in that damn neutral voice that he had begun to loathe.  
  
"Eckhart I have to say, this is so clichéd, no doubt this is were you threaten me to tell you whatever it is you want know, I refuse with some comment, you then dish a few more threats out and so on."  
  
"Well they do say you can't beat some of the classics, but actually I'm not here to threaten you, I've just got a simple request really".  
  
"I'm listening" Jesse said his interest piqued.  
  
"All I need for you to do is to hand me the location of Sanctuary, and the codes to access Adam's new mutant data base," Eckhart asked in a civil tone as if he was talking to an old friend.  
  
"You don't honestly believe I'm just going to tell you that do you! If you do, you're actually crazier than I gave you credit for".  
  
At this Eckhart just remained silent, as if he was contemplating something.  
  
"So what's wrong anyway, you got no mutant's left after that little explosion at Naxcon, so you need the good old original one's?"  
  
"Yes, well you did let's say, but a spanner in my work's but I'll adjust" was Eckhart's only reply.  
  
"So now that I've refused, aren't you supposed to punish me or something" Jesse sarcastically asked becoming unnerved by the silence "because you know I'll never betray Mutant X."  
  
"Actually you're quite right, you never will betray Mutant X, because as much as I regret to inform you, you are the sole survivor of the team" Eckhart informed him a smile beginning to break out.  
  
"What!" Jesse asked in disbelief, there was no way they were all dead, it couldn't be true, Eckhart was lying he thought and he told him this.  
  
"Oh no it's very true, I heard that you're team mates bodies were recovered several hours ago by the authorities, while my dear old friend Adam died from his injuries in hospital. So you see this war's over!"  
  
Jesse thought he was going to be physically sick, he looked away from Eckhart staring at the floor, not able to continue watching Eckhart gloat.  
  
Oh god he thought their dead, they're all dead! Some part of him was screaming that he already knew deep down that they all may not have made it out alive and that he should have been prepared for this, but he wasn't, he didn't think anyone could be prepared to hear those words. Back in his cell he had refused to believe and pushed those feelings down but he couldn't deny them any longer, not when Eckhart was standing in front of him, because strangely he did believe him, it wasn't Eckhart's tactics to stoop to that level of lying.  
  
"So you see Mr Kilmartin, you wont be betraying anyone by providing me with the information that I want. Sanctuary is literally a tomb now, and will continue to be if you don't talk. You're all alone in this fight now; I think you know you can't win alone with no hope of rescue".  
  
The disturbing word to Jesse's ear's was *alone*, because for the first time since meeting Adam he truly was alone in this world, no one else to turn to, his brother Brennan and sister's Shalimar and Emma gone, his farther murdered because no matter how Jesse looked at it, Eckhart had murdered them in cold blood.  
  
He felt his blood begin to boil at this, directly in front of him was the man who had attempted to capture and kill him on many occasions, but he had now just taken that one step further and did far worse, he had destroyed his life. "You bastard, you killed them in cold blood! Tell me does it make you happy now, or are so much of a freak that you're incapable of feeling at all!! Jesse began to rant, all rational and logic thought gone, engulfed by his own emotions.  
  
In his rage he was beginning to pull at his arms, trying to free himself, but he was causing the ropes to dig deeper into his tender skin, leaving a fresh trail of blood to slowly drip to floor either side of him.  
  
Becoming board with his ranting very quickly Eckhart stated, "I thinks that's enough for now!" Just give me what I asked for and I will allow you to walk away from here".  
  
No! Jesse thought, they may be dead but he wouldn't destroy what they fought for he pledged, slowly beginning to calm down, he would preserve their memory. He would make them proud. "Go to hell Eckhart! I won't give you damn thing, do what you want with me because I don't care, you just took away my reason for living" he stated.  
  
"You will give me that information, I promise you that Mr Kilmartin. I'm sure some of my people will be more persuasive, let's say more than me."  
  
At this Eckhart spun around and exited the room along with the two guards leaving Jesse alone once more in his grief.  
  
His tears began then, tears for his fallen family, his situation, and tears because he knew he was going to die in this god forsaken place, he had told Eckhart the truth though, he didn't care, he knew Eckhart was going to resort to torture, his mind even crazier than before it appeared, but if it meant he would no longer feel the emotional pain that was tearing his very soul apart then he was glad, he would welcome death he decided because there would be no playing basketball with Brennan again, no teasing Emma, no more fine words of wisdom from Adam and no sparring with Shalimar. No more late night movies were they would both sit and pour their heart out to each other, something they hadn't done in a while actually, but still the fact was he never would see them again until Eckhart had finished with him.  
  
Eckhart would never get Sanctuary or the database he vowed, he would take that secret to the grave, but Eckhart had won, he had finally destroyed Mutant X! 


	8. Relationships

Consequences  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X in any way; I'm just borrowing them for my story.  
  
Note: Ok I am so, so sorry.  
I know that I promised to update last week but I never actually got around to it as you probably noticed.  
But in all honesty I have been so busy at work, all I have been doing it seems is work, sleep, work!  
  
So once again I am sorry and I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Chapter 8: Relationships  
  
It had been two weeks since the incident at Naxcon, two weeks of futile searching for Jesse.  
  
Emma sat down dejectedly in her room after just returning with Shalimar from another false lead regarding Jesse's location. Shalimar had headed straight for the dojo to work off her frustrations, but Emma was to exhausted, it had only been two weeks, but to her body it had seemed more like four weeks of pure stress, lack of sleep and pain. Because that feeling of pain that she had received from Jesse when she had managed to connect with him on those rare occasion's kept her awake at night. She could still vividly remember the agony that had brought her to tears when she had attempted to connect to his mind shortly after their failed mission at the safe house. At first she was ecstatic, yeah she had known that Eckhart had captured him, but when she was able to connect to him, it had conformed that Jesse was now conscious, but that feeling had quickly died a painful death, because she felt his agony and suffering, yet strangely it wasn't physical pain at first, it was emotional, like she had connected to a animal that had been trapped for days, knowing that it was going to die, but struggling anyway, never giving up. That feeling from Jesse was so overwhelming for Emma; it still haunted her dreams at night.  
  
However as the days turned into weeks the pain she got from him was no longer purely emotional but physical to, it had become obvious to her that Eckhart was torturing Jesse.  
  
She had informed Brennan and Shalimar of course, but she never truly revealed the extent of what she felt from him, not the emotional pain at least, but the physical she shared when they witnessed her cry out on several occasions. She wasn't willing to witness the further pain it would cause to Shalimar or the guilt it will evoke in Brennan in not being able to locate him.  
  
Unfortunately she couldn't erase her own feelings of inadequacy and guilt. Here she was a powerful psionic, who could now connect to Jesse's mind on certain occasions but still was unable to locate him. She had done it many times before with ease, but when she connected to Jesse, for some reason that she could not fathom it was as if his mind was in turmoil, just keeping the connection open a struggle, making his location impossible to know.  
  
It was possible she thought that Eckhart was using a psionic to try blocking here from doing just this, and more than likely she could take this psionic out if she knew were to find him, however he was no doubt in hiding with Jesse.  
  
However these past two weeks had brought some good news she mused not wishing to dwell on unpleasant thoughts anymore. Adam had made a very quick and remarkable recovery and returned home to Sanctuary three days ago. He was still slightly weak and suffered the occasional migraines but Adam had assured her that they would pass with time. She had cried when he returned feeling that she was at least halfway to getting her family back.  
  
But what had gotten her through this past two weeks she admitted to herself was Brennan. Their relationship had changed since her confession to him, it had grown stronger and he no longer treated her as if she was some fragile doll that would break, yeah he was still protective but that's what she loved about him and would have it no other way. He knew when to comfort her and when to allow her time to herself to gather her thought like now.  
  
They had talked a great deal about her new abilities and some how he never made her feel uncomfortable during these chats. They had agreed that she would inform Adam and Shalimar when they had rescued Jesse, not wishing to divert any attention away from that for now, because they both agreed that Jesse was coming home, they would not lose hope.  
  
But what she had finally allowed herself to admit was that she loved Brennan body and soul, she was no longer content to remain friends she wanted more and unless she was misreading him so did he. They had never kissed again since her confession, she had to stand back and watch has he attempted to locate Jesse and comfort Shalimar, but they had silently agreed although unspoken that they would wait for their nightmare to end before proceeding in their relationship. Surprisingly Emma was content with this, happy just to have finally allowed herself to see the truth.  
  
--------  
  
To Brennan the past two weeks were the best and worse of his life if that was at all possible he thought. The worst because Jesse was still missing and all attempts at locating him so far had failed and now he had was standing by while Jesse was been tortured, something that was not sitting well in his stomach.  
  
This had caused numerous arguments with Shalimar, one moment she was supporting him aware that he was doing everything that he possible could, while the next moment particularly when Emma connected to Jesse she would turn against him, effectively accusing him of not working hard enough to find him, even though he slept very little and restrained from spending as much time with Emma as he liked.  
  
He never blamed her, her tried to comfort her, or on the occasions when she was in one of her feral moods he would avoid her, but he always tried to offer her the support that she needed because he understood that she was grieving.  
  
However some small part of him suspected that her feelings for Jesse were developing into a more than platonic relationship and he was happy about that. Because his feelings towards Emma had now grown in that direction to and he was aware that before this whole mess had started Shalimar and him were both madly flirting with each other and he no desire to break Shalimar's heart. But it seemed that everything was working out in that respect.  
  
It also happened to be the best two weeks as thankfully with Adam now back and in charge Shalimar had seemed to stop her accusation and had no doubt started on Adam. But Brennan knew Adam would be able to offer her more comfort than he ever could. Of course having Adam back also allowed him more time to spend with Emma!  
  
Now Emma was someone who dominated his thoughts every second of his day, because for the first time in his life he was truly, madly deeply in love. They had overcome their argument about trust and were now both content with how their relationship was intimate without the physical aspect as yet. The only obstacle that they had to overcome was disclosing Emma's power to the other's something he thought she should do now, but he was going to respect her wishes and wait for when she was ready.  
  
--------  
  
To Shalimar the past two weeks had been pure hell, she knew Jesse was alive and was grateful for that information every minute of the day, but the thought of what he was going through made her vow that when she found Eckhart, he would pay with his life.  
  
In this time she had also looked within her own heart and was as confused as hell. Only two weeks ago she had feelings for Brennan, she had always thought they would eventually pair up, but with Jesse gone she had began to realise that her feelings for Jesse was growing and not in the sisterly fashion either!  
  
Because that was the trouble she had always looked at Jesse as if he was a brother, some one she took for granted, that he would always be there for her no questions asked but now that was all changing.  
  
For this reason Brennan's growing fondness of Emma had not stirred any jealous feelings from her to her immense shock. In fact she was happy for them, although they had not announced there relationship to them or even fully to themselves, but her feral sense's had informed her that she had interrupted something intimate two weeks ago when she had arrived back at Sanctuary from the hospital.  
  
But she had finally come to the realization that there were no jealous feeling's because she loved Jesse, which made this situation all the more difficult to bear because she would no longer be missing a brother but also a potential lover, this making her feral side go into overdrive.  
  
--------  
  
Adam had only been back at Sanctuary for three days but he was already back into his routine of spending hours in the lab and leading the team even though Shalimar and Emma would have kept him a prisoner in his own room if they had the chance. He was feeling pleased that he had finally got his family back however.  
  
His relationship with Shalimar was as strong as ever if not better once they had discussed what had happened at Naxcon, her farther and why Adam had chose to keep certain information from them.  
  
Emma had apologised for forcing him into revealing that information, he had of course forgiven her because he knew that she was correct in what she had said, they were a team, and therefore secrets were not a luxury they could afford.  
  
As for Brennan he was shocked in the change in their relationship, he had expected him to remain distrustful of him even when he had expressed his regret in withholding information but Brennan had actually apologised to Adam saying that he could understand why he had done what he had.  
  
Adam had realised that Brennan had taken charge in his absence and e was pleased with how he had managed alone, he was also aware that this had allowed Brennan to fully see the dilemmas that he faced on a day to day basis.  
  
But his pleasure of returning home was incompletes as if something was missing, he also knew that Jesse was that something. He also knew that he was responsible for this.  
  
After a week of pure bed rest, he had the chance to fully reflect upon the life that he had lead, and he was not happy with what he saw.  
  
If someone asked him if he felt guilty for creating new mutants and the problems that their mutations posed he would of said yes immediately, but this past week Adam had realised that that answer had changed, because yes he regretted that he was not able to offer a way of stabilising all of the new mutants genetic structure so that deadly mutations would not be a risk factor as with Brennan, but he no longer regretted creating them either.  
  
Eckhart had continually blamed him for going against ethics, but when he reflected he realised that there was a right side and a wrong side, and Eckhart was on the wrong side and thankfully he had chosen the right side in his opinion because he was finally able to answer a simply question. Was he willing to stand by and watch all of those children die knowing that he could have helped them?  
  
The answer was NO because if he had then Brennan, Shalimar, Emma and Jesse would have all died in their infancy, they would never have been able to experience the joys and pains that life brought them, so no his regrets had vanished in that respect but he was aware that many people would not understand that explanation but rather see him as another scientist without morals attempting to see what he could achieve regardless of the cost to human life.  
  
However he was aware that Jesse was the now paying for his decision many years ago. He and the rest of the team were fighting his battle with Eckhart. That he would never forgive himself for!  
  
So he had pledged that when they had rescued Jesse he would stop Eckhart no matter the consequences.  
  
For this reason the past three days Adam had worked non-stop on his attempts to find Jesse only taking a break to comfort a distraught Shalimar.  
  
He was also aware of the change in Brennan and Emma relationship, he had begun to suspect that they had finally revealed their true feelings to one another; he would have to be blind not to notice how they each gazed lovingly at each other.  
  
Adam admitted that this had surprised him, because when Brennan and Emma had first arrived at sanctuary then yes he had thought they were going to become a couple, their devotion to each other obvious but it had never happened and over time he had witnessed Brennan and Shalimar become closer.  
  
He had not broached the subject with either as yet believing that they would revel their relationship it when they were ready, but what did have Adam slightly uncomfortable was the feeling in the pit of his stomach that they were hiding something from him and Shalimar.  
  
He had found on many occasions that when he or Shalimar entered a room they would immediately fall silent and a look would be shared between them as if silently communicating to the other to drop the subject, or at least he thought that was what it meant to represent because he was not able to interpret it like he would have had it been Jesse or Shalimar. At first he had dismissed it as paranoia, that maybe Emma was sharing with Brennan what she was truly picking up from Jesse, but over the past three days now that he was home he realised that they were in fact hiding something, and he had vowed to Emma that there would be no more secrets so therefore when he had the opportunity he would bring up the situation if it turned out to be paranoia then at least his mind would be allowed some peace.  
  
----------  
  
Jesse sat on the cot in the silent cramped room thinking of all he had been though in the last few weeks, aware of how he had almost provided Eckhart with precisely what he had wanted, how he was going to give him the codes to sanctuary and the mutants database just to end the torture he had been put though over and over again.  
  
If anyone was able to see Jesse they would have to have looked twice to realise it was him under all the bruises on his face, how wet his hair was from the intense heat, and how much weight he had lost over the past two weeks. He had lost track of the number of bruises and injuries that had been inflicted upon his body from various beatings, electroshock therapy and those were just the beginning. He refused to reflect upon any more of their torture methods afraid that it would finally tip his sanity over the edge, after all he was already half-way there he thought.  
  
This brought a chuckle from him, even though it caused his whole rib cage to hurt like hell, but hey he thought that's what insane people do when there whole life had been destroyed by some maniac.  
  
"Yep definitely crazy" he spoke out loud not caring if anyone heard his muttered comments, but it felt good to use his voice for some other reason than to scream.  
  
If he was truthful to himself he wished he was as strong as Brennan, he would not have given up hope and half of his sanity, and no way in hell would he even consider revealing the codes no matter what Eckhart would have done to him, he would not be as selfish as he had become in the past two weeks, only considering his own safety and sanity not the people he was going to betray and what Mutant X had stood for.  
  
However at the time the only thoughts vibrating in his head like a drum was the intense, agonising, shearing pain and how he wished it would all disappear, he had even prayed to god several times, though he was not a religious man, just a very desperate man he thought.  
  
The only thoughts that were his salvation ensuring that he did not provide Eckhart with Sanctuary's location or the codes was Brennan and ultimately how his best friend/brother would not have broken for them because he would not betray those he loved more than life it self even if there were dead.  
  
Sighing in defeat he knew that there was no way he was going to make it out of this prison alive regardless of Eckhart's promise, so he vowed if he was destined to, he was certainly going to go out knowing he did something right in his life for once, not being the Jesse everyone had come to know and sees as the team mate who had always needing that little more protection than the others.  
  
Rolling over onto his side very slowly due to the pain his thoughts once again drifted back to their dreams and hopes, that, till this day he wished he could have traded places with his friends, his life for theirs.  
  
Perhaps a selfish thought to some extent he had become to realise, because that would mean that someone else would be his place now, being tortured by Eckhart, but at least they were stronger than him. Even Emma was more powerful and able to carry out more damage to the others then he ever was. But ultimately he had continued to banish that thought, because there was no way he would allow any of his friends to go through what Eckhart had been carrying out on him!  
  
However his mind continued to stray to Emma for some unknown reason, probably because before this whole nightmare had began, he had noticed that Emma was beginning to avoid him when they were alone and he had a feeling that Emma was holding something important back from him.  
  
"Well, I guess I'm not going to know now" he muttered to himself aloud once again not able to bear the silence any longer.  
  
"God, I miss you all so much" he whimpered, the fresh tears once again beginning when his mind dwelled to much on his friends, especially Shalimar because two weeks ago he had not only lost four of his best friends but the love of his life.  
  
There he had admitted it if only to himself, he loved Shalimar Fox. He was ready to let it be known from the rooftops if there wasn't the small problem of been locked in a cell.  
  
But hey it was head way, he would never have admitted this particular feeling to him self two weeks back because he knew that to admit it would result in his heart been broken. He knew along with the rest of the team that Shalimar was attracted to Brennan from the beginning, hell even Adam knew and this was the guy who spent half of days with his head stuck looking down a microscope!  
  
So he had cast his feelings aside as if they had never existed, and continued with his life, meeting girls and trying to form relationships.  
  
Ultimately that was the problem with to much time on your hands, the woulda, shoulda, coulda scenario.  
  
If he was to have a second chance in his life then he would have revealed his love to Shalimar, no matter her response, at least she would have died knowing how much he truly cared for her.  
  
Then there was Brennan, his second biggest regret in his life. Those stupid fights that began whenever Brennan was left in charge instead of himself who had been serving Mutant X for far longer than him. He was relived now that he had never had to feel that much responsibility on his shoulders.  
  
But the past could not be changed he knew, sighing he finally realised that he had nothing left to live for, his depression to deep, his confidence broken, he just wished that when Eckhart came for him next it would be for last time. At least then he could be with Shalimar,  
  
Taking a final look round at his surroundings out of sheer boardroom and the act of a man knowing he was going to die, the only thing Jesse could see was blank walls, not even a window and of course two guards out side standing in front of the door to make sure he did not have any surprise visitors attempting to rescue him, even though the only people that cared enough to do that were now dead, the thought of his sisters and brothers cold in the ground make his spine shiver like someone had just walked over his grave.  
  
His final thought before drifting to sleep was how even in death they would not be parted! 


	9. Moving On

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X in any way; I'm just borrowing them for my story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 9: Moving on  
  
"Hey Adam, you wanted to see me?" Brennan asked walking into the medical lab were Adam was intensely gazing into a computer screen, oblivious to his surroundings.  
  
Snapping to attention as if someone had pulled a string Adam turned around on his chair to face Brennan. His face showing a mixture of emotions and a sense of unease as if he was hesitant in what he was going to say.  
  
Brennan picked upon this immediately. "Why is it I get the feeling this isn't good news" he reluctantly asked not sure if he wanted to stay and hear any more further depressing news.  
  
"It's not bad news Brennan, at least not completely. I have been doing some serious thinking today and you may not want to hear this, but I don't want you to believe for one moment that I'm giving up on Jesse, ok?"  
  
Not bad news Brennan thought, right so why did Adam look as if he was trying to convince himself as much as he was he. Feeling shaky Brennan sat down in a seat next to Adam, preparing for what Adam was about to say.  
  
But damn him, for the past hour Brennan had been able to erase Jesse from his mind while with Emma, even if temporary at least he was having a break from his turmoil of emotions, now facing Adam brought them all to the surface again. It always made him feel guilty later when he pretended everything was right if only for a few hours but he just needed a break!  
  
However facing Adam with only several feet between them he could see the drawn out expression in his face, his blood shot eyes for staring at a computer screen to long. He knew Adam didn't have the luxury of casting his thoughts and emotions aside like he had. The least he could do was to sit and listen regardless of the news he was about to bestow upon him. "So shoot, what's there to say?" he asked non-chantaley as if the fear that was churning his stomach did not exist because all of a sudden he thought he knew what this conversation was going to be about and now he knew why he hadn't asked Shalimar and Emma to present also.  
  
"Right, as you know for the past two weeks our sole mission has been to find Jesse and bring him home" Adam slowly stated.  
  
"Yeah and we will Adam, I'm not giving up hope just yet, not while Emma's still getting hit's from Jesse" Brennan replied hoping to portray more reassurance than he really felt, because he knew the reality of the situation, if they hadn't managed to locate him within the two weeks that they had already had, then what chances were left. Plus he was also beginning to feel that Adam had perhaps already lost all hope of every finding Jesse.  
  
"I know and like I said before I'm not giving up on Jesse either, but we are a team, granted were down one member but we are here to do a job. We all pledged to help and rescue other mutants when it was needed". Adam paused, tensing within in his chair and taking a deep breath continued. "We've not been doing that job Brennan. How many calls have we ignored this week alone, how many mutants have we let down?"  
  
Brennan did not reply to this, he sat back in his chair staring at Adam, attempting to make the right decision, but for whom he thought, Jesse, Shalimar and Emma or all of the other new mutants. Because no matter the decision he would be letting one of them down.  
  
"Brennan, Jesse wouldn't have wanted this, you know that as well as I do. If he could have helped someone then he would have been there regardless of his own safety". Adam was pleading to him now, making it clear that it was not an order just merely a request.  
  
"He's not dead" was Brennan's only sombre response, his eyes never leaving Adam for a minute.  
  
"I know that and...."  
  
"Then why are talking like he is then," Brennan challenged.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't realise that I was" Adam's tone not just apologetic but mixed with shame.  
  
"Shalimar and Emma are never going to go for this, you know that" Brennan stated attempting to delay his decision-making.  
  
"I know" came Adam's reply. That was why he hadn't asked for the girls to be present.  
  
"So you thought that if you could get me on your side then it may help bring them around?" Brennan enquired not quite sure on how to take that piece of information.  
  
"In short, yes. But I also wanted you're opinion Brennan, you lead this team when I wasn't here, their as much you're team as mine now. If you say no then I'll respect that decision".  
  
"God I don't know Adam!" he screamed in frustration. "One side of me aggress with what you're saying but the other side of me doesn't want to let Emma, Jesse and Shalimar down, I can't let them down!  
  
"Brennan" was Adams sharp reply making the elemental look up at him. "Forget Jesse, Emma and Shalimar, forget everyone else ok, you cant continually live you're live on what they want". "Now I want you to answer this question, What. Do. You. Want?" Adam asked pronouncing each word with emphasis.  
  
What do I want, Brennan thought, hell if only I knew, that was the problem.  
  
"I know it's not an easy decision, I've spent all day coming to the conclusion that I have, and if it helps any I'm sorry for laying this on you".  
  
If he chose to go against Adam's decision and continue his 24/7 search for Jesse then he would be abandoning all of the other mutants that he had pledged to serve Brennan thought. However his dedication to his friend and team would be demonstrated, even if they never located him.  
  
But how long could they continue before one of them dropped from sheer exhaustion from living purely on high-strung emotions. He knew adrenaline only lasted so long, and he was beginning to believe that his had all but gone.  
  
So this allowed him to consider the route that Adam wanted him to follow.  
  
If he chose this then a certain sense of normalcy would be returned to the team and himself. He knew Shalimar and Emma would be fuming at first, and perhaps rightly so, but they would eventually come around if he supported Adam, his two weeks of leadership leaving an imprint in their minds.  
  
Maybe getting out and fighting physical enemy's rather than shadows would help them all sleep at night that bit easier, especially Shalimar. It would also help distract Emma from her thoughts of Jesse, even if only for a few hours each day, because he knew that Emma was holding back from him. Trying to spare his feelings on what Jesse truly felt. Thankfully he didn't believe that Shalimar and Adam realised this.  
  
This never-ending cycle had to be broken he vowed, even if it made him enemy number one. Otherwise there would be no Mutant X to destroy, they would have destroyed themselves.  
  
Glancing at Adam he knew that this was his true intention behind this conversation, he was able to bring in other mutants to help if he really needed to. But he had chosen not to.  
  
Hell these decisions in life were never easy to make he realised, they teared you're heart and soul apart, but if they didn't move on now when would they chose to, another week, two weeks, months or would they still be here a year from now still clinging to a past life, watching the time fly past but never really been apart of it, never living it.  
  
His decision made he ventured out with his response "I agree, we help when we get calls in, but I'm not giving up on Jesse completely. We continue searching, maybe take shifts or something while the rest of us go out on duty".  
  
"That's all I'm asking for Brennan" Adam replied aware of what had made him agree ultimately.  
  
"So which one of us gets to tell Shal and Emma then" Brennan asked hesitantly, not really wishing to face Shalimar's anger and the bruises that may follow if he was the one to inform her.  
  
"I'll inform Shalimar" came Adams reply followed by laughter at Brennan's obvious discomfort.  
  
"Yeah, that's a good idea. She wouldn't dare lash out at you". Brennan paused once more looking as if he was in great discomfort. "Umm I don't suppose you want to tell Emma while you're there?"  
  
"Me!" Adam asked in shock. "It's not that I mind but I would have thought you would have wanted to do it your self though. When it comes to Emma we both know you're the one she'll go the easiest on".  
  
Or be pissed at for betraying her Brennan thought, but chose not to say that out loud. "I don't understand why you would think that" Brennan said. "Emma respects you".  
  
"Yes that she does, but I'm not the one currently in a relationship with her am I" Adam stated a gleam appearing in his eyes at watching Brennan's face light up with Shock.  
  
"A relationship" Brennan stammered, "what makes you think that?"  
  
"Brennan I may spend a lot of time in the lab but even I'm not blind, I see the way you look at each other".  
  
Realising that his and Emma's secret was out the only action he could take was admission. Maybe it was for the best he thought, after all they had just decided to move on and continue living again. Emma must have picked up with her senses that Adam knew and yet she had not expressed a wish for him to remain silent on the subject, so he obviously had her blessing.  
  
"Yeah we're in a relationship" he admitted, "It started back at Naxcon, we just didn't tell anyone because we didn't want to distract the search."  
  
"I'm happy for you and Emma" was Adam's reply.  
  
"You're not mad?" Brennan asked slightly shocked, after all Adam was very protective of Shalimar and he may believe that he was breaking her heart even though she was in love with Jesse, something he presumed Adam didn't know as yet.  
  
"No of course not. I have always believed that Emma and you are suited to each other, in fact I'm surprised it hasn't happened sooner."  
  
"But Shalimar...."  
  
"Shalimar loves Jesse, she always has. I just don't think she realised that till now" was Adam's amused reply.  
  
"You don't miss anything do you?" Brennan asked in shock. "So if you knew all this why not say anything when me and Shal was flirting with each other like mad".  
  
"Because as much as I would have liked to, it's not my life to lead. It's you're mistakes to make and if I prevented that then how would you learn from them?" "Plus I don't think you and Shalimar would have appreciated my interference". "Actually I do miss a lot of things just not when it comes to my team" he added as an after thought in regard to Brennan's first statement. "Which brings up the following subject regarding the two of you".  
  
"What about me and Emma?"  
  
"Well let's start with the fact that I sense that you and her are hiding something from the rest of us" Adam stated "something important". Now I accept that I may be wrong and if I am then I apologise in advance."  
  
Adam having finished then continued to stare at Brennan making him feel uncomfortable.  
  
Brennan knew that Adam was referring to the conversations that he and Emma had about her growing powers but he firmly believed that it was Emma's story to tell not his. But he didn't wish to lie to Adam either, he deserved more than that.  
  
"Brennan I don't have to remind you that at the moment we need to act more as a team than ever".  
  
"I know, I know, ok, and yes there is something that we're not telling you for now, but you'll find out eventually so don't worry" Brennan stated feeling flustered, his eyes not able to lock with Adam's.  
  
Taking a glance up however Brennan realised that this hadn't satisfied Adam, in fact it seemed to a struck a nerve as Adam believed that he was not to be trusted, all of his past insecurities coming back.  
  
"Adam" Brennan said his tone gently, his eyes rising to meet Adams. "This isn't about trust, both me and Emma trust you with our lives, it's just not my secret to tell alone". Holding his hand up to cut off Adams reply he continued in his attempt to make Adam understand. "And we will tell you and Shalimar I promise but for the moment we need space ok. Don't worry it's nothing bad, nothing that's going to hurt the team in anyway I wouldn't allow that." "I'm asking you to trust me and Emma now, can you do that?"  
  
"Of course I can, just promise me that if either you need help you'll let me know" Adam asked.  
  
"I will" Brennan replied, watching Adam slide from his chair and exit the room, leaving Brennan to his thoughts.  
  
----------------  
  
"Brennan, wait up" Shalimar shouted breaking into a jog to catch up with him after witnessing him leave the medical lab.  
  
Brennan having heard her shout stopped mid-stride and turned around to face her praying that Adam hadn't got around to informing Shalimar of there earlier discussion just yet. However after observing her come to an halt directly in front of him he knew his answer to his own question was no, she was acting far to calm.  
  
"What can I do for you Shal"?  
  
Slumping against the wall Shalimar smiled at Brennan before slowly beginning to twirl her shaking fingers throughout her hair.  
  
"Nothing, I just wanted to apologise... you know about my behaviour these last weeks. I shouldn't have taken my frustrations out on you and I'm sorry for that. It's just me and...."  
  
"Your feral nature, I understand" Brennan interrupted a smile forming on his face, aware of what this apology was costing her and her pride.  
  
"Yeah" she whispered "I just feel so helpless Brennan, we should have rescued Jesse by now, not standing here weeks later going over old ground".  
  
"Trust me Shal I know the feeling well, but we're all doing the best we can given the circumstances".  
  
"Emma must really be having a good influence over you Bren", she teased her face lighting up with her old spirit "you never use to be so wise with words".  
  
"Emma has always been a good influence, now's no different" he replied.  
  
"That's not what I meant". Seeing him tense up Shalimar decided that now was as good as any opportunity to talk to Brennan about their growing friendship. She wanted to put the entire unease aside so that she would be able to concentrate on Jesse when they brought home. She owed him that much she thought. "Brennan I'm going to say a few things so don't interrupt, just let me finish ok?"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Right, firstly I know you're hot for Emma and vice versa after seeing that kiss two weeks ago" her following words were stopped however upon seeing the shock and frown upon Brennan's face. "Sorry, I shouldn't have put it like that. What I meant is that it's clear you love Emma and she loves you. I guess a part of me always knew that but after nothing came between you two I thought I must have read the situation wrong, so what I want to say is that I'm happy for both of you, especially Emma, she deserves some happiness, just don't mess about with her" she warned. "You don't have to hide your relationship for my benefit". There she had finally released what she had wanted to say for so long now.  
  
"Thanks Shal, that means a lot, but remember I'm still here if you need to talk, especially about Jess....because....well....I....I think I know ok.... about you and him" Brennan stuttered out.  
  
Shalimar decided that it was time to be honest about her true feelings, hell it may even help if she talked about them she thought. She just never expected that talk to be with Brennan though, perhaps Emma but never Brennan. But maybe that's what she needed, a perspective from someone who wasn't able to read her every emotion unlike Emma and Adam.  
  
"I'll admit it, I love Jesse, I guess some part of me always had and I was to afraid of crossing that boundary, knowing that if I screwed up then it wasn't just our relationship but also our friendship. It sounds ridiculous now I realise that but you know what's really ironic Brennan, I don't know if he even feels the same way I do. How stupid is that? She asked.  
  
After witnessing the doubt upon Shalimar's face, Brennan reached his hand out, grabbing Shalimar's that was in the process of twirling her hair into a knot. "Shal, Jesse . Loves. You, trust me".  
  
"But he never told you that did he; you're just making assumptions".  
  
"No he never told me" Brennan reluctantly admitted "but he didn't have to. Why do you think I held off as long as I did before making a play for you?" Because it's how you described Emma, and me from my first day here I sensed this chemistry between the two of you and I'm not referring to any sibling chemistry either. Hell even Adam knows Shal; do I have to say any more?"  
  
"No you don't, I understand" she whispered barley audible to Brennan's hearing. "Can you believe it though? I finally discover how I feel and he's not even here to tell him, and I may never have that chance".  
  
"We'll find him" Brennan promised, "You will get that chance".  
  
However his next words were cut off by a piercing scream that vibrated around Sanctuary.  
  
"Emma" Shalimar stated watching Brennan run into a sprint towards her room were the scream had seemed to originate from.  
  
For a moment her fear had seemed to paralyse her to the ground, unable to move a limb. She was scared, no she was terrified to move, afraid of what Emma would have to say about Jesse. Because she had become accustomed to hearing that scream every time Emma connected to Jesse, and disturbingly that scream seemed to become that bit more worse on each occasion, taking that bit more time for Emma to recover. She knew deep within the confines of her mind that there would be an occasion when she would hear that scream for the final time, that occasion when Emma would tap into Jesse's death, maybe taking some part of Emma with him, and she was afraid that now was that occasion.  
  
Then there was the sight of Adam calmly walking towards her, no trace of anguish upon his face. So she had been spared that nightmare for another day she thought allowing herself to breath deeply again, not even aware of when she had actually stopped.  
  
He came to stop in front of her, taking up the position Brennan had just evacuated in his attempt to reach Emma.  
  
"How's Emma?" she asked afraid for her friends well being.  
  
"As well as can be expected" he replied. "I left Brennan alone with her".  
  
"You didn't need to sedate her this time," she asked hesitantly, blocking the memories of the previous occasions when Adam had been forced into taking such action.  
  
"No thankfully, she just needs some time alone with Brennan I believe".  
  
"So I take it she saw the same, Jesse in pain wanting nothing more than to be home".  
  
"Pretty much yeah, there was something else though, but I want you to promise me you'll stay calm first?"  
  
"Adam, just spill it out ok, I'm not in the mood for games!" Shalimar retorted.  
  
"Emma thinks she knows were to find Jesse".  
  
"What are we waiting for then, let's go get him," she stated while in the process of spinning around and heading towards the Double Helix.  
  
However she found herself restrained by Adam, his hand grasped against her arm.  
  
"We can't just go get him, we need to research this place first, find out what there defences are".  
  
"Adam Jesse is been tortured and you want to wait!!" She screamed, knowing that Adam would take this action. "Well I don't, so either you come with me or I go alone, make you're choice Adam".  
  
"Shalimar" Adam retorted. "Storming into a building unprepared will only serve to get yourself killed. And I know that's a risk you're willing to take, you don't even have to say it but what do you think Eckhart will do to Jesse? Simple if he can't get Jesse out then he will kill him is that what you want?"  
  
"No" she sighed in defeat aware of the logic behind Adam's words. She would not be the cause of Jesse's death she vowed. "Let's get down to some research then".  
  
"Thank you," he replied before releasing Shalimar's arm to head to the workstations.  
  
----------------  
  
Eckhart paused outside of the cell that held Jesse and awaited the arrival of his employee who was slowly approaching.  
  
Ignoring the two guards present at the door Eckhart began to question the man who had been responsible for Jesse's interrogation. "Well, how are things progressing with our prisoner?"  
  
"Slow" he reluctantly admitted "physical he broke several days ago sir, emotional I would say he's half way there. I've observed signs of depression, mood swings, lack of confidence..."  
  
"Has he or has he not revealed the location of Sanctuary and the codes to the database?" Eckhart impatiently asked, throwing a look of pure loathing at the man who stood in front of him  
  
"No sir, but I'll get them don't worry about that".  
  
"Well I do worry, you've had two weeks now but no results yielded"  
  
"I will get the information..."  
  
"Never mind, you're dismissed for now, I have my own my own plan to achieve these results".  
  
"May I enquire as to what that plan is?"  
  
"Simple really, why protect the very thing you no longer believe in".  
  
"Sir, I don't understand?"  
  
"I don't employ you to understand" Eckhart retorted, "now open the door".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors note: I know that Jesse is not in this chapter and but I promise to make it up to you in the next chapter which will feature a lot of Jesse.  
Anyway I hope you enjoy despite this and thank you to all those that have reviewed. 


End file.
